Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Micro-Electromechanical System (MEMS) recorder, and more particularly, to a portable device having controller, a location receiver, a MEMS recorder, and at least one MEMS sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Many portable devices are equipped with both a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receiver and one or more MEMS sensors, such as accelerometers, digital compasses, gyroscopes, inertial modules, and other functional sensors.
Most portable devices, such as handsets, are battery powered for at least some of their operational time. Optimum hardware design and loading reduces the average power usage of a portable device.
“Fusion navigation” is the combination of data from any of a long list of sensors and data from a GNSS receiver to help generate an always-available navigational output. However, the power loading of fusion navigation is unevenly distributed. Sometimes no workload is evident and other times very high workloads are evident. At a system design level, it is advantageous to design, partition, and size the hardware to optimize the total energy use of the resulting portable device.
Thus, there is a need for methods, systems, and apparatuses to optimize the resource usage of MEMS sensor systems in portable devices, and more particularly, in portable devices using fusion navigation.